


Alias II

by lhigginns67



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhigginns67/pseuds/lhigginns67
Summary: Ruby and Wormwood become trapped on an abandoned wasteland inhabited by ‘infected humans’.





	1. One

It was right behind them. Annie frequently glanced at the snarling...thing, once also a human, as it pursued them.

'Keep going!'

Annie and Ruby bound along the rubble, little or no light to guide them. That thing wasn't going to stop. A woman in her sixties, wearing a waistcoat, jeans, and boots. At least, that's who it once was.

Ruby was slightly ahead. Annie struggled.

'Keep-'

BANG!

They both stopped.

The snarling thing lay across the ground, bullet hole in its head. Annie and Ruby looked at it. Could it have been?

Sarah Jane Smith.


	2. Two

'Two-fifty, and that's my final offer.'

Ruby eyed the suitcase on the table, between her and the scruffy woman. That was two and fifty smackers she'd never see again.

'You've obviously never done this before,' the woman replied.

Ruby sighed.

'How much do you want, then?'

The woman glanced at the suitcase, smiling.

'How much is in the case?'

'Two-fifty.'

The woman looked at the case.

There was more elsewhere, but what the woman didn't know...

'And it's just cocaine you want - no anthrax, LSD...baking soda, that sort of thing?'

Ruby could feel an eye roll coming on.

'Just cocaine.'

The woman paused.

'All right,' she smiled, stretching out her hand. 'Deal.'

Ruby shook it.

At long bloody last. Another human pleasure to indulge in.


	3. Three

Annie had many places to go. Ruby left early this morning. To further fuel her drinking habit, perhaps? Four hours sleep was all Annie needed. No point in hanging around, even just to watch the news.

Several months had passed since the incident with the corpse. No one had found out. Yet. Ruby would've long forgotten it with the buckets of gin flooding her system.

She'd spoken of a meal out for them both with some acquaintance tonight.

Steaks for all, then.

It had to be said, Ruby seemed awfully giddy about something in recent times. Hiding something? A problem? Who knew?

On to the first job of the day, thought Annie. Two streets away, the lovely and ever charming Mr McGan wanted his garden trimming. Kitchen sink mended, too.

The tips were certainly generous.

Almost as generous as the wad of money sitting on the table by the door. With all of the cigarettes and alcohol Ruby consumed, it was a wonder she had any money left.

Anyway, enough of that. Annie had other jobs to do before four o'clock.

Perhaps then, they could discuss the money.


	4. Four

Christ. How long had Ruby slept?

'Help me, please!'

Dark and damp. Wait. She wasn't in Kansas anymore.

'Please, you have to help me!'

Annie sat just next to her. What...

Some kind of...derelict site. Wasteland. Dirty. Slippery. Looked like dinner with the acquaintance could wait.

'Please!'

That voice. It was...

How could Ruby know that voice?

'They're coming! Please, they're going-'

THUD!

Sarah Jane screamed.

Ruby glanced around, hearing the ferocious tearing and screaming as one.

Silence.

As she stood up, Ruby saw Sarah Jane. The red eyes, once human. Horrendous screeching.

'Annie!'

Annie saw the woman too, and sprang up.

They bolted.

'Keep going!'

Annie and Ruby bound along the rubble, little or no light to guide them. That thing wasn't going to stop.

Ruby was slightly ahead. Annie struggled.

'Keep-'

BANG!

'HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!'

'Ruby, will you...will you calm down?'

She lay back on the living room floor, the hysterical laughter continuing, as Annie looked at her.

LSD could be fun, thought Ruby.

'Will you...Ruby, what's the matter with you?'

Ruby ought to...ought to...

'Sarah Jane Smith, who's that?'

Annie shot her a look.

'Have no idea,' she replied. 'I'm going to get you some water. Also, I have to talk to you about something important.'

To Be Continued


End file.
